


letters

by phinnia



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written in eight minutes for flashslash @LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters

"That is not how you spell 'loquacious'." Wilson rolled his eyes. "Which you very well know."  
House's mouth twitched into a smirk; thwarted, he gathered up the offending letters and rattled them around in his hand like dice as he scanned the board. "You're just jealous because I managed to spell 'loquat' on a triple word score in the first place and all you've got are vowels."  
"True, which is why you should have even _less_ of a reason to cheat." He sighed and stared out the window. The sky was the same hazy grey as the lake; the falling maple leaves were pallid yellow with mottled bits of brown, a sad contrast to the brilliant reds and oranges of their eastern cousins. It was pouring rain, had been for three days, and showed no sign of letting up. The only sounds around them were rain, the occasional loon and the soft whisper of the cabin's gas fireplace. They sat still like that for several minutes, an unspoken but unanimous response to the natural silence.  
"You're the one that wanted to go to a temperate rainforest on vacation." House replied, reading the unspoken echoes of his partner's sigh like tea leaves. "It always rains in the northwest."  
"I always figured that was an exaggeration."  
"Nope. Haven't you seen _Sleepless in Seattle?"_  
"I'm surprised you have."  
"Late night cable." House stretched his arms over his head, arching his back and shoulders like a long, graceful bow. "Bored, bored, bored." He swirled the letters around the board, breaking the words apart and shuffling the pieces before laying them out in careful lines again.  
 _quit moping wanna make out_  
Wilson rolled his eyes again, but he was already smiling as he fished through the rest of the tiles.  
 _your silver tongue is tarnished_  
Greg chuckled, and his eyes flashed a dark blue.  
 _should polish it then huh_  
As he slid the last few words into place, James was already shirtless and heading toward the bedroom. Greg's gaze flickered lazily over the board, grinned and followed him.  
 _i have just the thing for that_


End file.
